


Consumed

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Are Adults, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, current with manga, manga spoilers!, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Somehow, Tsukishima is duped into letting Hinata stay in his apartment after he moved back home. He expects it to be torture, but living with Hinata ends up being far more beautiful than he could have imagined.End of the year rare pair challenge: Tsukihina + They were Roommates
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 51
Kudos: 599





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



Tsukishima slammed his book shut and winced as a flood of hisses attacked him from all sides. He gestured an apology and rolled his eyes. Typically, he was all for deathly silence while studying in a library, but sometimes people got a little carried away. If shutting his book forcefully was enough to disturb them, they should live in a bubble.

He checked the time and sighed. It was late afternoon and there wasn’t anything left for him to do on campus. There was plenty for him to do at his apartment but that was the problem. Hinata would be there.

He must have been crazy when he agreed to let him move in temporarily. He had been bombarded with _logic_ from Yachi, Yamaguchi, and even a couple of their senpai, all of them explaining why it was such a good idea. The last couple of days had been pure torture, his apartment filled with people and chaos, everyone assisting Hinata to move his entire life into Tsukishima’s spare bedroom, the one that _had_ been his office. He missed it already.

Just for a little sanity, Tsukishima had spent the entire day on campus, even after all his classes were finished. He wouldn’t have any more until tomorrow afternoon, and he had completed all his preliminary research for his final paper which wasn’t even due for another two months. There was no other choice; he had to subject himself to Hinata’s presence whether he liked it or not.

He sighed louder than normal, mainly just to spite the other library rats, and gathered up his books. When he stepped out of the building, he winced from the obnoxious sunlight and considered it a bad omen of what was to come. Hinata had been bright enough already with his loud personality and radioactive hair. Tsukishima couldn’t imagine how much worse it’s gotten since living in a vibrant country like Brazil. 

To be fair, he hadn’t spent much time with Hinata since he’d returned. He watched his first professional game against Kageyama’s and from what he could tell from the distance between the court and the stands, there were a lot of changes with him physically. He’d grown a little taller, but it was his muscles that were the most astounding. 

Tsukishima had to admit that he spent a little more time gazing at the curves underneath his jersey rather than the game itself, but he couldn’t help it. His shoulders were broader, biceps and thighs thicker, and his ass… well, Tsukishima would _never_ admit to staring at that. It was strange how much he’d changed physically and yet the look still suited him. 

In regard to his personality, that was a bit of a mystery that put Tsukishima on edge. He was probably the same, especially with how loud and crowd-pleasing he was during the game, stirring up the audience almost as much as Bokuto was. Tsukishima could tell that every action of his was less instinctual than before, however. In fact, it was almost calculating. The thought of Hinata combining intellect with his natural athletic ability to that extent sent a shiver up his spine. 

The potential that Hinata’s personality was different shouldn’t stress him out, but they had been teammates and, although he had to grit his teeth to think it, _friends_ for 3 years in high school. He was a lot to handle back then but Tsukishima was used to it. It was ingrained in him how to handle the bright ball of energy without much exertion from himself. But a lot can happen in a few years and Tsukishima found himself wary of the new animal Hinata could be.

It took the short train ride and the walk to his apartment to come up with a plan. He would just spit out an excuse about needing to work in his room and nimbly make his way through the mountain of boxes before Hinata could drag him into a conversation. It was only delaying the inevitable, but it was the best he could do before he acclimated to his presence.

When he finally stopped in front of his door, he found it suspiciously quiet. There was a chance that Hinata got bored and had gone out for a run or to bother someone else. The thought comforted him, and he promptly opened the door to see what mess Hinata had left behind.

He froze when he cracked it open and saw Hinata’s shoes still by the door and the room flooded with light. It was natural light and not from the lamps, so he peeked around the door to glance inside. He gasped at the state of his apartment; spotless, organized, and not one box in sight. With the exception of a few items that belonged to Hinata, the space looked just the same as it had before he had moved in. In fact, it was cleaner and smelled better.

 _He must have had someone help him_ , he thought, picturing Ennoshita specifically.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable, he stepped completely inside and shut the door behind him. He glanced at the open door to Hinata’s bedroom and frowned as he stepped out of his shoes and put them in their place. The house was so eerily quiet that he wondered if Hinata was dead. As he moved into the main living area, he finally spotted something out on the balcony.

Hinata was sitting out there with his legs crossed on a mat. His hands rested on his knees, but his body was facing away from Tsukishima toward the other buildings and traffic below, so he couldn’t see his expression. His inquisitive nature got the best of him as Tsukishima dropped his school bag next to the sofa and crept toward the glass door to see what he was doing.

It was bizarre seeing Hinata in that state. His body was completely still except when his chest strained against the material of his tight T-shirt, filling his lungs with air. Tsukishima’s thoughts faded as he watched the slow movement, his own body growing heavy when his breaths fell into rhythm with Hinata’s. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, leaning against the wall as he stared at Hinata’s pillowy chest. When Hinata suddenly opened his eyes and glanced up at him through the door, it was like snapping out of a trance and Tsukishima nearly fell over. He caught himself before he did but Hinata had hopped to his feet and opened the door in one swift movement, his hand grabbing Tsukishima’s arm to keep him stable.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine. I was actually trying not to disturb you,” he said quickly, trying to shrug off Hinata’s hand. “What were you doing out there?”

“Meditating.”

“You meditate now?”

Hinata’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “Yeah, I’ve been doing it for a while.”

“It’s weird.”

“Why is it weird? Lots of people meditate.”

“No, I mean it’s weird seeing you so still. I’m used to you bouncing all over the place and being noisy.”

Hinata laughed and gave Tsukishima’s arm a gentle squeeze before releasing it. “I’m better at conserving my energy now. And the meditation is perfect for clearing my thoughts. It’s helped me out a lot the past couple of years especially if my thoughts become too negative.”

“When were you ever negative?”

To his surprise, Hinata’s face fell. “When I was lonely… mainly. Also, it was hard switching to beach for a while and I was frustrated. But things got better… things usually do if you give it a chance.”

He smiled as he glanced back out through the glass doors. To Tsukishima, it looked like Hinata’s thoughts were somewhere far away and a strange sense of yearning came over him. For the first time, he _wanted_ to know what was going on in Hinata’s head. For him to give such a mature answer to his question, all his earlier apprehension had turned into curiosity. He wanted to know everything about the present Hinata.

He startled again when Hinata suddenly turned back to him, his hands automatically reaching out to steady Tsukishima.

“Are you okay? You seem really unstable today. Are you coming down with something?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m just out of sorts because I have to live with a beastly person now when I used to have the apartment all to myself.”

“Ha! I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“What part of that was a compliment?!”

Hinata smirked again and folded his arms across his chest, making both swell to capacity. “The part where you called me a beast. I appreciate it. I’ve worked hard for it.”

“That’s not what I— Ugh, whatever.” Tsukishima huffed and turned on his heel. He walked two steps when he paused and glanced over his shoulder. “Thanks for cleaning up though. I wasn’t sure what to expect when I got home.”

“Of course! Nobody likes their space invaded and you’ll come to find out that I’m actually not as messy as you think I am. Oh, we should talk about groceries and meals though, how you want to handle it? I don’t mind cooking either. I’ve gotten really good at it!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Is there any area you haven’t improved in?”

Hinata’s smile slipped and he averted his gaze. “Math.”

“Pfft.”

“Tsukishima!”

He didn’t stop snickering as he turned around and headed for his bedroom. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just nice to know that you didn’t change completely. I need to work on some stuff. I’ll come out later and we’ll talk about dinner.”

Not waiting for a response, Tsukishima shut the door behind him, missing the way Hinata stood stupefied while his cheeks radiated with color. 

Even after a few weeks passed by, Tsukishima was still flummoxed by how easy it was to live with Hinata. Before, he wouldn’t have thought it possible. True to his word, Hinata picked up after himself, kept his voice to an appropriate volume for indoors, and was a fantastic cook. The only thing that perturbed Tsukishima was how he had gained a little weight, something Hinata took notice of and praised him for… the brat.

The change in himself was so subtle that it took a classmate’s comment for him to notice that he was spending less time on campus. In fact, as soon as class was over, he was usually dashing off to work out of his apartment. There were many times that Hinata wasn’t even there, usually at practice or working out with Bokuto, but he always left considerate reminders around the apartment that he had been thinking about Tsukishima. 

Sometimes it was lunch in the refrigerator with a note claiming it was leftover, but Tsukishima knew he made it especially for him. Occasionally, he’d remove his laundry from the dryer and leave it folded in Tsukishima’s laundry basket, even his underwear which was a little mortifying. Most of all, he always obeyed Tsukishima’s rules for the apartment, no matter how trite. Tsukishima had created the list before he even moved in, hoping that it would turn Hinata off from living there. In the end, Hinata was hardly bothered by it and for that, Tsukishima was relieved.

When he arrived home one particular afternoon, Hinata left a note on the remote saying that he recorded a segment on the Cretaceous era, and he would probably enjoy decimating all the facts stated in it. Tsukishima smirked as he plucked the neon yellow paper and held it closer to his face. It really did sound like an enjoyable way to spend the rest of the day. 

He changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed a drink, and settled onto the sofa to watch. For the first ten minutes, the program wasn’t bad. It had impressive computer graphics that properly depicted the anatomy of the dinosaurs of that time and he imagined that’s what drew Hinata to watch it himself earlier. After that began the simulations of predatory behavior in the carnivores, and Tsukishima clicked his tongue and reached into his school bag to pull out a notebook. 

He followed along with the program, laughing occasionally as he jotted down their mistakes in an organized list. At one point, they botched up a fact on the mating ritual of the Triceratops and Tsukishima went on a tirade, scribbling so hard onto his notebook that the ink bled into the next page. He even had to pause the show to finish his thought, not wanting to miss anything else.

His phone rang in his bag, startling him from his writing. He huffed and reached into it but when he saw Hinata’s goofy smile on the screen, he relaxed and chuckled.

“Hey, what’s up?”  
“Hey! I’m still at practice.”

“I figured,” he said, checking his watch to make sure. “Are you coming straight back?”

“Nope, that’s what I called to talk to you about. Some of the guys wanted to go out for dinner and maybe hit up a club after. Did you want to go?”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. Dinner was fine although it was always a bit loud for his taste whenever Bokuto and Hinata were in the same space. Clubbing was never his thing though, and the very thought of going made him queasy.

“I think I’ll skip out this time.”

“Come on, Tsukishima! You never come out with us.”

“That’s not true.”

“ _Come on, Shoyou. I told you he’d be lame._ ”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, hearing the familiar voice of Miya Atsumu nearby. Since Hinata joined the MSBY Black Jackals and Atsumu had become his setter, the two were thick as thieves. Kageyama was hardly bothered by their new partnership, enjoying the chance to be Hinata’s rival instead, so there was no reason for it to bother Tsukishima. But for some reason, it did.

“Lay off, Atsumu-san. I’ll get him one of these days. Are you really sure, Tsukki? You could come just for dinner.”

Tsukishima pinched his lips tight and considered it. If he decided to only go to dinner, he knew that somehow, they’d all goad him into going to the club with him, even if he detested it. 

“No, there’s plenty of food here. I’ll just see you when you get home. Or tomorrow if you get in too late, just don’t be loud.”

Hinata’s heavy sigh made him feel guilty but it was too late to change his mind. “Fine, be lame like that. I promise I’ll be quiet when I come in. But you better eat something for dinner, I’ll know if you don’t.”

“Alright, Mom.”

Hinata huffed out a laugh and for a while was quiet. Tsukishima would have thought he’d hung up already if he hadn’t heard Hinata’s rowdy teammates in the background. The silence was heavy and expectant, causing Tsukishima to lean forward as he held his phone harder against his ear.

“I, uh, I gotta go. Have a good night, Tsukishima.”

“You too… night.”

Tsukishima lowered his phone and looked at the screen, seeing Hinata end the call and all trace of him disappear from his screen. He regretted it instantly. Glancing up at the TV screen that showed two triceratopses nuzzling each other, he grimaced and turned it off. The idea of cutting the program to bits no longer held his interest. 

He sighed and sank back into the sofa. The thought of eating dinner didn’t appeal to him either, but he knew that Hinata wasn’t bluffing earlier when he said he’d know if he didn’t eat. Just something small should appease him enough, so he peeled himself off the sofa to wander into the kitchen. 

First, he checked the refrigerator for any leftovers. There were some but most of it was too spicy for his taste. Hinata had picked up some crazy flavors during his time in Brazil. 

_Omurice it is_ , he thought glumly, pulling out some eggs and nudging the door shut. Before he could even start cooking, Tsukishima needed to block out the silence somehow. He shuffled back to his school bag and yanked out his headphones, immediately slipping them over his ears. Choosing a soothing playlist, he dragged his feet back to the kitchen to whip up his dinner. 

Even when it was fixed, he didn’t bother eating at the table. Instead, he leaned against the counter and ate it standing. It was too lonely sitting at the table when Hinata wasn’t on the other side, talking his ear off about something that happened earlier that day. 

As a rule, he rarely worked on school stuff on a Friday night. When he had finished eating, however, Tsukishima washed the dishes and swept up his bag, heading straight for his room. At least there he could mostly ignore Hinata’s absence. 

He knew he was being ridiculous. It wasn’t the first time Hinata had gone out with his buddies and left Tsukishima alone at the apartment. Even when he did, he always invited Tsukishima along even though he was usually refused. It was the fact that they were going to a club afterward that seemed to irk him the most. He’d been to one or two before and although to him it was too noisy, dirty, and hot, most people were too busy grinding up to each other on the dance floor to notice. Picturing Hinata in the middle of a group with Atsumu’s arms slipping around his waist made his blood boil. 

Tsukishima blinked, looking closer at his computer screen where he had a few sentences typed for a paper due next week. He glanced at the clock and winced; he’d been sitting at the desk for a whole hour with nothing to show for it. Whenever he’d start a new sentence, somehow his mind would drift back to Hinata and whatever he was doing. Time had slipped away from him and he was more furious than ever.

He could go back to the dinosaur show but it would probably just piss him off more. There were other things to watch around that time of night, but nothing appealed to him at the moment. There was only one thing left to do, and he regretted the fact that he was slipping right back into his moody teenage years. He stepped out of his room and fell onto the sofa instead to wait for Hinata, switching his music to his most angsty playlist. 

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back on the cushion and immersed himself in the music. It was different from all his attempts to distract himself. Instead of avoiding his confusing feelings, he allowed them to consume him. He needed to figure out why he was dwelling on things he never cared about before so he could destroy it and go back to normal.

Unfortunately, it never as easy as he hoped. All of his current worries and irritation circled around one central thing: Hinata, which wasn’t something he could destroy. The silence he once enjoyed was empty without Hinata’s voice permeating it. His skin felt cold without the occasional touch of his warm hand. Dwelling on how close Hinata had become with his teammates filled him with contempt, a specific kind of contempt that he refused to name. 

The songs bleeding through the headphones flowed from one to the next, most of them saying the same thing. The artists were crying out for another person who they long for, emotion straining their voices. The songs meant little to him before but now they were too close for comfort. It was the first time he understood how they felt. It wasn’t the music itself that was consuming him, it was Hinata. 

A month. How did Hinata turn his life upside down in that little amount of time? And it wasn’t as if he was a stranger before, he’d known him since he was fifteen years old. Tsukishima grimaced and rubbed his aching chest. He vastly underestimated how much that amount of time could change two people and how they felt about each other.

A hand grabbed his arm, stirring him from his reverie with a gasp. His heart pounded as Hinata filled his vision, his expression worried. He gestured for Tsukishima to remove his headphones and reluctantly he obeyed.

“Are you okay?” was the first question out of Hinata’s mouth.

Tsukishima took a few deep breaths before he answered. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You looked like you were having a nightmare, groaning and rubbing your chest. Are you sick?”

Without giving him a chance to answer, Hinata rested the back of his hand against his forehead. His concern made his chest ache even more and he quickly pushed Hinata’s hand away.

“I’m not sick. What are you doing home so early? Apparently, you _did_ go to the club,” he said, nodding at Hinata’s attire. In fact, he was trying hard not to look since it looked like Hinata’s black jeans were painted on. The fabric was obviously straining over his thick muscles, barely holding on whenever he squatted. On top, he had on an oversized sweater that fell off one shoulder with several necklaces hanging from his neck. There was even a little make-up on his face, mainly eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss. He looked delicious.

“These are Atsumu-san’s! Do you like them?”

Tsukishima clenched his jaw, his fingers balling into fists. “No.”

“Really? Everyone else said I looked hot.”

“Why are you wearing _his_ clothes?”

Hinata shrugged, pulling Tsukishima’s attention to the kissable shoulder. “I didn’t have anything appropriate to wear and Atsumu-san’s apartment was closer. You really don’t think I look good in them?”

Tsukishima winced at the vulnerability pouring from Hinata’s light brown eyes. He hated how sexy Hinata looked in Atsumu’s clothes, it wasn’t right. The longer it took him to answer, though, the redder Hinata’s cheeks becoming.

“The outfit itself looks good on you, okay? You shouldn’t go around other guys’ clothes though, it’s gross.”

“Why is that gross?”

“It just is. Why don’t you go shower or something? You stink.”

The words came out sharper than he meant to, and he buried his face in his hands with a sigh. For a moment, all he could hear was the faint music coming from his headphones resting around his neck and Hinata’s steady breaths. Finally, there was a sigh and a gentle touch on his arm.

“You’re right, sorry. You didn’t need to wait up for me, by the way. It’s after one in the morning.”

Tsukishima groaned but didn’t remove his hands. “Whatever. I can sleep in tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

He listened as Hinata’s footsteps faded as he walked to his room. His body remained still even as he heard Hinata leave his room to go into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. Only then did he drop his hands and slam back into the sofa, wishing the cushion would swallow him up. 

Hinata didn’t stink but he smelled like a strong cologne that Tsukishima wasn’t familiar with, so he could only assume it was Atsumu’s. There were so many other ways he could have told him that he needed a shower and he went with _you stink_. 

_Way to woo the only person you’ve ever fallen in love with, idiot._

He took a deep breath to calm down. The shower started in the bathroom and the sound was soothing, more so than the music still pouring from his headphones. Tsukishima turned it off and listened to the faint water rushing in the distance. 

Whatever remained on Hinata that was from Atsumu was being washed away. It eased some of his turmoil, knowing that when Hinata came out of the bathroom, it would be just him. His natural scent, his own clothes, bare skin devoid of any make-up. That line of thinking made his heart race and Tsukishima quickly changed the subject of his own mind. Instead, he focused on how the next time Hinata asked him to hang out with his friends, he would _definitely_ be in attendance. 

The shower turned off in the bathroom and Tsukishima contemplated his next move. It was late and he needed to go to bed, even Hinata had mentioned it. Sneaking off to his room before he came out would be normal, right? 

The idea didn’t appeal to him though. He wanted to see Hinata clean without all that junk on him. Maybe he’d even look less sexy to him and he’d forget all the foolishness he’d been feeling. Unlikely, but it was possible.

The bathroom door opened, releasing a wave of warm, humid air with the fresh scent of Hinata’s body wash. Tsukishima breathed it in like a drug and listened to Hinata’s footsteps approaching.

“Is this better, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima frowned, hearing his nickname spoken by him in that cute voice, and turned to correct him. All his cognitive functions were obliterated at that moment, however, as his eyes wandered over Hinata’s body, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and Tsukishima’s favorite sweater. If anyone else had been wearing it, he would have thrown a fit. Seeing it on Hinata, he instantly decided it looked better on him.

This time, the longer Tsukishima was silent, the wider Hinata’s grin grew. The little shit purposely let the sweater slip off his shoulder as he stepped closer to the sofa, swaying his hips as he walked.

“Considering you haven’t bitten my head off I’ll take that as a yes. Do you like seeing me in your clothes?”

“Yes,” he said in a hoarse voice, the words spilling out before he could stop them.

Hinata giggled and slipped a knee onto the cushion next to Tsukishima. Gripping onto the sofa, he lifted himself onto it, straddling over Tsukishima’s lap and slowly dropped onto it. Tsukishima’s breath shuddered, the only function he could perform as Hinata wiggled closer on his lap to get comfortable, his arms slipping around Tsukishima’s neck. He smiled up at him with a look of pure innocence, but the corner of his lip sliding higher than the other gave away his mischievous intentions. 

“Do I smell better, too?”

Tsukishima couldn’t respond, blinking rapidly the only movement he could manage. Hinata laughed breathlessly and tipped his head up, exposing the entire length of his throat for Tsukishima’s indulgence. It snapped Tsukishima out of his stupor, and he grabbed Hinata’s waist to pull him closer. Hinata’s breath hitched as he buried his face into his neck, breathing in the coconut scent of his body wash mixed with his natural musk. It was heavenly.

“Yes… oh, God, you smell good.”

With a gentle sigh, Hinata slipped his fingers into his hair and held him there, and he was more than happy to comply. He inhaled and pressed his lips against Hinata’s warm skin, feeling the hard rhythm of his pulse. It was a little giveaway that he wasn’t the only one nervous as hell. 

“Tsukki.”

Hinata’s whisper fluttered his hair, as delicate as a butterfly’s wings. Tsukishima closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider, grazing his teeth over Hinata’s skin. As Hinata whined, he smirked and dug his fingers into his waist. 

“Were you jealous, Tsukki?”

The question stopped him short, breaking up the heated mood they were cultivating. He wanted to flat-out deny it, but he knew there was more than enough evidence that he was; there was no way that Hinata didn’t see it. He wanted to hear it from Tsukishima’s own lips.

He pulled back to gaze into Hinata’s face. He was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. His hair was beginning to dry and was springing up randomly which Tsukishima thought was cute. Since when did he become such a sap?

“Fine, yeah… I was jealous.”

Hinata beamed back at him and Tsukishima couldn’t resist smiling back. 

“Would you hate me if I said I was happy about it?”

“I wouldn’t hate you, but I may punish you for it.”

At his suggestive statement, Hinata’s eyes gleamed and his arms tightened around Tsukishima’s neck. 

“Oh? What kind of punishment did you have in mind?”

“A special kind of torture where I don’t let you sleep a wink all night.”

Hinata gasped as he tilted his head to align their lips. “Oh no, how horrifying. You got scary while I’ve been away, Tsukki.”

“And you’re still a little shit.”

Hinata’s giggles were muffled as Tsukishima closed the distance between them. Their lips stroked together, a tantalizing touch before pressing harder. Tsukishima sank into it, immersing himself in Hinata completely. His body was so warm, it was like embracing the sun and having its heat permeate his entire existence. 

As their mouths opened wider, Hinata slipped his tongue into his mouth and he could taste the cool bite of his toothpaste. Tsukishima cracked his eyes open and could see Hinata’s eyes closed, his light eyelashes fanning over his cheeks. Every sense of his was filled with Hinata and to his surprise, that didn’t frighten him at all. It was as if the past seven years they’d been edging closer to each other, so gradually they didn’t even notice until finally, they aligned like a perfect eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I haven't written Tsukihina since Tsukihina week, shame on me. Thank you Audriel for requesting them, it was so special for me and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! <3 Happy belated Birthday! ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡


End file.
